Dolphin
Dolphin is an agent of SHUSH and one of the organization's best to boot. As such, he has received personal training from Chief Agent Gryzlikoff. Being among SHUSH's cream of the crop, Dolphin is an experienced martial artist, a quality calculist, disciplined, and a team player. Character Background Agent Dolphin is one of the recent SHUSH recruits. He's still not part of the big work, or at least not knowingly, but he's kept an eye on for the extraordinary skill he's shown during his testing period. He is, along with Agent Dodo, Agent Deer, Agent Donkey, and Agent Dog, one of the few agents currently being trained by chief agent Gryzlikoff himself. He may also have been a student of Darkwing Duck for a while. Personality Being an aquatic lifeform, Dolphin has to keep himself well-hydrated. This inconveniences him in a few ways, but nothing he can't overcome either on his own or through teamwork. He's an expert at water-based missions and combat involving water. Appearance Dolphin is a greyish blue dolphin. He supposedly wears a grey suit as SHUSH agent. As member of the Darkwing Squad, he wears a variation of Darkwing Duck's outfit. Notes * Agent Dolphin is mentioned in the script of "The Darkwing Squad" but does not appear in the episode outside of one photo on the message board among his peers. He was supposed to be the fifth member of the Darkwing Squad. In the script, he misses the first day of training with Darkwing because he's "still in the shower". When Darkwing presents Darkwing Dolphin, he introduces him last, after Dodo, with the line "And, of course, the finned foe of felons everywhere, he is the agent who spouts at first sight... DARKWING DOLPHIN!". During the following pretend-fight scene, Dolphin appears from a manhole to whack the Eggman Donkey kicked away over to Dodo. After that he drops from the script until the scene where the Darkwing Squad leaves for the St. Canard Aquarium; he is the only one without motorcycle, instead riding off in a giant fishbowl on wheels. During their entrance in the aquarium, Dolphin is not present for the first line of the squad catchphrase. After the first line, Dodo pulls a large bucket from behind his back from which Dolphin rises for the rest of the text. During the battle in which the squad is back to being agents, after Deer has done her thing Dolphin leaps up from the aquarium to whack one of the Eggmen before he can fire his gun. * Given the above, it is easy to see why Dolphin was edited out of the episode if time was an issue. He's mostly a comedic element and rarely is fully part of a scene. Most of his appearances occur last, often to be funny. Another reason may be that the Duckverse rarely utilizes animal-people that aren't land- and/or sky-based. Only a few water-based characters appeared prior in DuckTales, such as Old Man Ribbit from the episode "Once Upon a Dime". Dolphin may have been removed for consistency. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:SHUSH Category:Darkwing Squad Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Scrapped material